Races and Ethnicities
Humans Humans are fractured into many, often warring factions stretching across the continent. Aligning themselves under duchies, and then kings, humans have thrived and fallen under the reign of competant or incompetant regimes. The current Regimes: Major Powers: 'The Kingdom of Dani:' Regent: Fredrick the Fourth Ethnicities: Dani, Nor, and Ind Traits: The Dani, Nor, and Ind are all generally fair skinned, with fair hair ranging in hue from a light brown, to an almost white blonde. The style of the day dictates men keep their hair neatly trimmed, and shoulder length. The Dani and the Ind are the average human size, around 5'4", while the Nor are giants realtively, standing anywhere from 5'8" to 6'2". Religion: While the Dani, and to some extent the Southern Nor have been converted to Paulian Monotheism, the Ind and the majority of Nor are worshippers of the natural gods, beings that control Lightning, War, Thunder, Death, Pranks, The Future, and the Past. 'The Kingdom of Svensk:' Regent: Karl Gustav II Ethnicities: Svensk, Helsink, Eston Traits: Unlike the Svensk and the Helsink, the Estons are short, roughly average height for a human, and very stout and broad. Estons tend to have dark hair, from brown to black, and pale color. the Svensk and the Helsink are both large and fair like the neighboring Nor. Religion: The Eston have a majority of Paulian Monotheism, with a vocal Minority in Peteran Monothesim. Svensk and Helsink are mostly Animists, where they worship nature gods, the Svensk having a controlling Minority that is Paulian Monotheism. 'The Commonwealth of Polthinia:' Regent: August II Ethnicities: Polthinia Traits: The Polthina are a slight group of people, with pale features and hair ranging from black to blonde. They tend more towards craftsmen than warriors, though the ones that do decide to battle are usually clever and tricky when being faced against an opponent. Religion: The Polthinia are staunchly Peteran Monotheistic, having expelled all other religions from their domains. 'Keivan Muskovoy:' Regent(s): Pitor XII Ethnicities: Kevians, Rus, Muskovoy Traits: The Kevians, Rus, and Muskovoy all are heavily built, and heavily boned. They range from fair skinned to tan, and black hair to blonde. They celebrate contests of sheer brute force, though the nobility also put an emphasis on having mental prowess as well. Religion: The Kevian and the Rus are both Orthodox Montheists, one of the newst of the Monotheism religion. Because of the religious fervor from being in the creation stages of religion, Kevian and Rus families commonly push their second sons to become warrior priests and protectors of the faith. 'Kingdom of Ungar:' Regent(s): Leopold II Ethnicities: Ungar, Oster, Roma Traits: Religion: Held as the First Bastion of the Faith by the Kingdom of the Holy See, Peteran Monotheism is the universal rule of religion throughout Ungar. The southern border sees constant conflict from the Osmin Empire, as they seek to spread their heretical al'mohammed'dia religion into eastern Ruepoe after being expelled from Western Ruepoe. 'Frankish Empire:' Regent(s): Louis XII Ethnicities: Franks, Gauls Traits: Religion: 'Empire of Avalon:' Regent(s): Louis XII Ethnicities: Franks, Gauls Traits: Religion: 'Iberia:' Regent(s): Phillip II Ethnicities: Castillian, Pertual Traits: Native to the Iberian Pennisula prior to Moorish invasion, the Castillian and the Pertual are really not that different from one another. They both tend to be tall, muscular, and predisposed for the most part for sailing. They generally have Olive to Tan skin, with Dark hair and Eyes. Religion: Peteran Monotheism 'Osmin Empire:' Regent(s): Sultan Ibrahim Ethnicities: Osmin (Moore) Traits: The Osmin (Or as they are called throughout Ruepoe, the Moors) tend to range from the Tall Dark and Muscular southern Moors that actually invaded Iberia, to the light skinned almost far eastern looking rulers in Anatolia and Rummella. Religion: Minor Powers: 'The Unified Kingdom of the Hun:' Regent(s): Konig George V, Maximilian Joseph of Bav, Frederick Augustus II of Saxon, Fredrik I of Burg, and Hans II of Vesterburg as the Ratkonige. Ethnicities: Gerr Traits: The hun are average sized humans. They range from fair haired to dark haired, and almost universally have fair complexion. They are as a sterotype (or rule) methodical, meticiulous, stubborn and stuck in their ways as to what is the right way of things, and what they feel is the wrong way of things. Religion: The huns are almost evenly split between Paulism and Peteran. 'The Kingdom of Mannerberg:' Regent(s): Maarten Engle Ethnicities: Manner Traits: The Manner are a hearty brood, large and strong, and very defensive in regards to protecting their territory from outside invasion. The Manner have been brought up to believe that violence is never the answer, which is ironic considering their size. Religion: Mannerberg has no major religion, it is instead split between Animism, Paulism, and Peteran. 'Republic of Chezere:' Regent(s): Louis XII Ethnicities: Franks, Gauls Traits: Religion: 'Kingdom of Savon:' Regent(s): Louis XII Ethnicities: Franks, Gauls Traits: Religion: 'Republic of Geno:' Regent(s): Giuseppe Spina Ethnicities: Franks, Gauls Traits: Religion: 'Kingdom of Siciliy:' Regent(s): Don Paublo I Ethnicities: Franks, Gauls Traits: Religion: 'The Kingdom of the Holy See:' Regent(s): Pius VII Ethnicities: Franks, Gauls Traits: Religion: 'Crimean Republic:' Regent(s): Giuseppe Spina Ethnicities: Franks, Gauls Traits: Other Races Among the human factions exist small communes, and sometimes vast empires of non human beings. In Rise there are multiple options for each race. Elf Elves have been around as long as anyone can remember, and this includes themselves. Longevical, and sercretive, Elves are divided into four tribes, The Rummelli Wood Elves, Cyprian Wood Elves, Lebenonian Wood Elves and the High Elves of the Citadel of the Sun. 'Wild Elves:' Regent(s): Adran Huntinghawk (Rummelli), Lucan Windwhisper (Cyprian), and Rolen Silenttread (Lebenonian) Ethnicities: Wild Elves Traits: 'Citadel of the Sun:' Regent(s): Volen Patientear Ethnicities: High Elves Traits: Dwarf Write the second section of your page here. 'The Kingdom of Ashenroque:' Regent(s): Gruut Strongarm Ethnicities: Wild Elves Traits: 'The Kingdom of Sableroque:' Regent(s): Martor Longbeard Ethnicities:Grey Elves Traits: Tiefling Write the second section of your page here. 'Ra'al'jinn:' Regent(s): Baasim Amiri, Sultan of Unther Ethnicities: Tiefling Traits: 'Asewd'al'jinn: ' Regent(s): Aslam Akhtar, King of Soul Desire Ethnicities: Tiefling Traits: Gnome Write the second section of your page here. 'Ipakas:' Regent(s): Tyrel Ipakas Ethnicities: Gnome Traits: Gnomes are bright and curious creatures, and the Ipakas are no exception. You will never find a gnome whom isn't an Ipakas, when the Don brought over his cousins and their cousins, they all recieved a rededication of name, making them all a family. The Ipakas effectively control the sea traffic of the Medditerranian, oft choosing to take to task any errant Iberian ship that comes past. Any and all Gnomes are varying degrees of Peteran, be it someone that only observes on the major holidays, to the Don himself that communes every day. *Ipakas Gnomes prefer misdirection and deception over direct confrontation. *They would rather befuddle or embarrass foes (other than goblins or Castiallians) than kill them. *Gnomes make heavy use of illusion magic and carefully prepared ambushes and traps whenever they can. Gnomes possess the following racial traits: Ability Score Increase: Your INT score increases by 2. Age: Gnomes mature at the same rate that humans do, and most are expected to settle down into an adult life around the age of 40. They can live 350 to almost 500 Years. Alignment: Ipakas Gnomes tend to be Chaotic Good, to True Neutral. Despite the Mafia build for their family, all things done by an Ipakas for the Ipakas is considered good and lawful by the rule of the Don. Size: Gnomes are between 3 and 4 feet tall, and average about 40lbs. Your Size is small. Speed: Your base walking speed is 25 feet. Darkvision: Accustomed to life underground, you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dimlight within 60 feet as if you were in bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of grey. Gnome Cunning: You have advantage on all Intelligence, Wisdon, and Charisma Saving Throws against magic. Languages: You can speak, read and write in Common, Gnomish, Greek, and Italian. The Gnomish language, which uses the Dwarvish script, is renowned for it's technical treatises and its catalougs of knowledge about the natural world. Subrace: Two subraces of Gnomes are found among the Ipakas, Forest Gnomes, and Rock Gnomes. of the two, the Ipakas are near universally Rock Gnomes, though few Forest Gnomes sought refuge with Tyrel during the dark times of the inquisition. Halfling Write the second section of your page here. 'The Republic of Stout:' Regent(s): Harm Figleaf Ethnicities: Stout Halflings Traits: The Stous are a strong and hardy clan, loosley related to the Hairfoot Kingdoms to their north. They are excellent craftsman, and most of the lavish thrones in the courts of Europe can usually be traced back to a Stout of some age. 'The Kingdom of Hairfoot:' Regent(s): Jakob XIX Ethnicities:Hairfoot Halflings Traits: Homebodies, the Hairfoot halflings are a race of good natured, and a gentle sort, with a patriarichal society that can be traced from any Hairfoot to the present rulers. They tend to not leave their home town, much less the overall homeland, but they are evident in the few Hairfoot diplomats sent from King Jakob to the courts of the human rulers. Orc Write the second section of your page here. 'GruumshRa:' Regent(s): Krom the Ironchest Ethnicities: Orcs Traits:These desert based Orcs are the remnents of a once great civilization that stood alongside the pharoahs of Ancient Egypt. They have since overthrown that monarchy, instilling themselves as the ruling class of people in the area of Egypt, and feriociously protect the boarders of, against any invader, from Alexander of Macedonia, to the current press of the Osmin Empire. 'Tribal:' Regent(s): Many Ethnicities:Orcs Traits: The Tribal Orcs of Sub-Saharan Africa are persistently at war, and persistantly a thorn in the side of the civilized monarchs of Ruepoe. Attempts to claim territory on the affectionately named "Savage Continenet" have proven often unsuccessful, either from the Orcs or from the strange dark humans that attack landing parties at night. Dragonbrood Write the second section of your page here. Leghairt':' Regent(s): Sean O'Harrah Ethnicities: Dragonbrood Traits: